onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sneck
|gender = Male |status = Alive |height = 179.5 cm (5'10½") |weight = 64.7 kg (142.6 lbs.) |location = F-City |occupation = Hero Martial Artist |level = A-Class |rank = 37 (Current) 38 (Sea Monster Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 16 |anime = Episode 5 |japanese = Shinichiro Miki |english = Kirk Thornton}} "Biting Snake Fist" Sneck (蛇咬拳のスネック, Jakōken no Sunekku) is an A-Class Rank 37 professional hero and is in charge of F-City. He was tasked with welcoming the new heroes for the National Superhero Registry Test that Saitama and Genos were a part of. After attempting to fight him, he became one of the few people aware of Saitama's strength. Appearance Sneck is a very serious looking man with a rather angular face, sharp eyes, and has spiky black hair. He wears a snakeskin suit with a black dress shirt, white tie, and a pair of black shoes. Personality Sneck is a rather pretentious individual, thinking that people who are new to the Hero Association should respect him. Also, he takes the rankings of the association very seriously, attempting to assault newcomers who have the potential to be better than him, especially if they don't take him seriously. This implies a slightly corrupt motivation for being a hero. He is also very confident in his abilities, still deciding to fight Saitama even after being told of his immense strength. While he is clearly motivated in his job by the potential for pride and glory, he still put himself at risk by fighting the Deep Sea King to protect the innocent civilians, despite knowing that he would lose. He is also not arrogant to the point of being delusional; he accepts that Saitama, the Deep Sea King, and the S-Class heroes are out of his league. He accepts that Suiryu is stronger than him and does not need his protection, but the martial artist is later saved by Sneck himself, revealing a more selfless and noble side of him. History Near the beginning of his hero career, he fought Fighting Bull-Frog. At some point, Sneck defeated a snake-like monster and made his suit out of its skin. He entered the Super Fight tournament 5 times and became famous for scoring in the top 4. Plot Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc Sneck was tasked with welcoming aspiring superheroes to the Hero Association, and provide the aspirants an orientation on what to expect from the job. He quickly began to regard Saitama as someone who shouldn't belong there, and fully expected him to fail in the application tests. Sneck was very surprised to learn that, while Saitama did not do well in the written tests, he set new records in all the physical exams. In outrage and disbelief he challenged Saitama to a duel to break him in and show him the pecking order in the Hero Association. The scene then shifts to reveal Sneck lying defeated in a heap as Saitama nonchalantly walks away. Rumored Monster Arc Sneck is briefly seen during a meeting held at the headquarters of the Hero Association. It is revealed that he is in charge of F-City. He reports that Hammerhead was seen in the city walking around in a formal suit. He says that he will try to find out what Hammerhead is up to. Sea Monster Arc After the Deep Sea King breaks through the wall of the Shelter in J-City, Sneck steps forward alongside several other heroes to attempt to hold off the Deep Sea King. He then watches as Sea King proceeds to stab the hero Jet Nice Guy. Sea King then throws a punch at the group of heroes, hitting Bunbunman and All Back-Man. Sneck manages to dodge the blow by jumping backwards, but in midair gets hit by another punch from Sea King, sending him flying across the shelter. Sometime after the event, he received a promotion to rank 37. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Sneck's name appears as a participant in the Super Fight martial arts tournament in C-City, although his name goes unrecognized by Saitama. This is the sixth time Sneck has participated in the tournament. While watching the match between Lightning Max and Suiryu, he was shocked by the strength of the latter, and how easily he defeated his opponent. Afterwards, the fight between Sneck and Benpatsu begins. Sneck later takes down Benpatsu in the match by utilizing the snake biting technique, immobilizing his opponent's arm and thrusting him near the edge of the ring and knocking Benpatsu out. Super Fight Arc He later faces Suiryu, musing on his career as a hero and whether or not he is obsolete in the world as he strikes at his opponent. Sneck is enraged by Suiryu's nonchalance about strength, but is defeated with a single strike by Suiryu, who tells him that the strong will always survive no matter what happens. During a battle between Suiryu and "Charanko", Sneck noticed "Charanko"'s appearance looked like Saitama, unaware that "Charanko" is indeed Saitama in disguise, until Suiryu angered Saitama for bad mouthing him about being a hero. Sneck was later present at the closing ceremony and watches as Suiryu receives his trophy. Things are interrupted when a staff official comes out to to tell them that several guards have been attacked. Briefly wondering if Saitama did it while fleeing the arena, he is proven wrong when when it was suddenly interrupted by The Three Crows and Gouketsu, who tells them they will become monsters. Sneck and Lightning Max attempt to fight Gouketsu, but are quickly defeated as he sends them both flying out of the arena with a kick. They return, however, managing to recover and don their hero suits, and returning to the fight in time to save an injured Suiryu. The three then join forces to defeat Gouketsu and The Three Crows. After defeating The Three Crows, he and Max proceed to fight Gouketsu to allow Suiryu to escape and are quickly defeated. He is later saved by Saitama from being killed by Bakuzan's stomp while still being unconscious. Abilities and Powers Being an A-Class hero, it is presumable that Sneck is a skilled fighter. The Hero Association also left him in charge of F-City indicating that his prowess is recognized. Sneck is, however, the second lowest ranking A-Class hero and hid in the shelter with other heroes during the Deep Sea King's rampage, coming out only to stand with them to fight against the Sea King. Sneck is one of the martial arts tournament regulars in the top 4. He demonstrated this skill when he defeated his opponent Benpatsu and one of The Three Crows with quick ease. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Sneck was able to dodge a blow from wet form Sea King. This is more impressive considering the fact that 2 high ranked A-Class heroes and an S-Class hero couldn't even dodge one blow. He was also able to move fast enough to retrieve his hero suit and defeat one of the Three Crows in an instant. Enhanced Strength: Being an A-class hero, Sneck has advanced strength, as seen when he was able to block an attack from one of the Three Crows, a tiger-level threat on its own, and later killed it with only a single attack that pierced through its body with ease. Enhanced Endurance: While not the most imposing in physical stature, Sneck was able to survive attacks coming from demon-level and dragon-level monsters such as the Deep Sea King and Gouketsu respectively. In the case of the latter, he and Lightning Max not only survived Gouketsu's attack that sent them flying out of the stadium but also recovered in time to save Suiryu from The Three Crows and defeat them. Fighting Style Expert Martial Artist: Despite being at the bottom of A-Class in the Hero Association, Sneck's martial skills were high enough that he was able to place high up in the Super Fight tournaments in spite of never winning one of them which is something notable as the tournaments comprises of many martial artists of varying skill levels. * Biting Snake Fist (蛇咬拳, Jakōken): Sneck uses the Biting Snake Fist style. When he attacks, the image of a striking snake appears around his hands probably to signify him emulating a snake. His capabilities with it are unknown as he was defeated by Saitama before he was able to connect. In the Super Fight Tournament, more of this fighting style was shown, which involved a technique that immobilized an attacker's arm like a snake sinking its fangs into the prey's body and a thrusting attack that can blow the opponent away, resembling a giant snake piercing through the opponent's body. During the fight with Suiryu, he also displays a rapid snake hand palm technique and a two-handed snake bite thrusting technique. His martial art is possibly based on the real life Southern Chinese Kenpo Fanged Snake Style (spelled as Shequan in Chinese). ** Coiling Defense (蛇局受け, Hebi-kyoku uke): A defensive technique. Sneck repels an attack with his palms spinning in a circular motion that resembles the coiled body of a snake. Equipment Battle Suit: When fighting monsters or in hero form, Sneck wears a snakeskin suit that he manufactured from a ferocious snake-type monster he exterminated in the past. The suit is capable of repelling claw, fang, and beak attacks from other monsters. It works well with his martial arts, as seen with his Coiling Defense, which he used to repel an attack by the Three Crows to save Suiryu. Hero Rating Sneck's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Quotes *(Referring to Genos and Saitama) "What a pair of amateurs" Trivia *Sneck is ranked 20th in the character popularity poll. *In the original webcomic, he is named as "Acrobatic White Suit" (アクロバティック白スーツ, Akurobatikku Shiro Sūtsu). He wears a white suit instead of snake-patterned one. *Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations show that Sneck would last 2.52 seconds against Carnage Kabuto. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:A-Class Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artist